The Devil's Confession
by Essence of Soup
Summary: Alice quietly wondered why she felt like the devil had just confessed his love to her. Oneshot! Slightly Darker theme!


The Devil's Confession

:

One wine red eye followed the blue dressed girl as she wondered around the circus, looking around in mild curiosity.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite foreigner." Joker said to seemingly no one, a smile tugging at his lips.

"_**Whoopie fucking do**__."_ A disembodied voice replied, sounding bored though Joker felt his counterpart's interest grow largely.

Both growled as they saw who she was with; Peter White.

"_**Seriously, why does she hang out with him? The bastard kidnapped her, stalks her religiously, and has tried to kill her friends at least once. The girl's on crack I tell you**__."_

Joker sighed, agreeing silently. Though he shouldn't really since he was sure if given the chance he would have kidnapped her too.

_She's just so interesting and rare._

-_**True**_.- the other half of his soul agreed.

Joker watched on, feeling contempt towards that stupid rabbit. Laughing, enjoying themselves, happily tête-à-tête with one another.

He was so tempted just to march over there, kill the rabbit and steal her away, locking her up in a cell so only he could be allowed to see her.

Joker was about to walk away when an idea came. An awfully beautiful idea.

The two jester children who were nearby backed away from their boss, not liking the look he had on one bit.

"I think somebody just died." The little girl whispered to her friend who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Alice was in the performer's tent, holding her head in her hands. She had never been so embarrassed in her life.

Earlier that day she had promised Peter she'd go to the circus with him. For most of the morning it was rather enjoyable till Peter went to get some beverages.

Then Joker came up.

At first he was cordial enough, but somehow in the span of seven minutes he had her in the main tent, dressed as a ringmaster that he somehow convinced her to perform for.

It was just a mess. She kept stumbling over her words, and couldn't get the whip to move like she wanted. Frustrated she gave it a hard jerk, accidentally striking a nearby clown.

The crowd let out a pained 'oooooh' as the clown crumbled to the ground, sobbing as he clutched his family jewels.

The poor clown had to be rushed to the hospital, a large ice pact strapped to his nether region as he cried in pain.

After that she quickly announced the acrobats and as soon as the light was off her ran like hell out of the tent.

"_**Oh run away! It's the ball whipping Queen!"**_ A gratingly smug voice resounded.

"Joker, go away."

"Why? You disappeared, worrying many a person. By the way, you look sexy in that ringmaster suit." Joker said, grinning as he leered at her outfit.

"Trying to seduce me Joker?" Alice deadpanned, giving him a bland look though blushing.

Patting her on the head, Joker leaned down to her ear.

"I'd do anything to keep you here with me." He said playfully. Pulling away Joker fixed her with a serious stare.

"About your performance; you were too quiet and kept whisking the whip wrong."

"_**That clown is still whimpering for his mommy after you flogged him in the nuts.**_"

Alice blushed, embarrassed that she messed up so badly.

"But," Joker said, looking thoughtful. "despite your amateur performance, you kept face rather well."

"It's not my fault! I don't know how to use a whip properly!"

Joker chuckled, moving to behind her. "You hold it like this…now flick it away from you otherwise you'll only hurt yourself…that's right. Now try."

Alice, looking doubtful tried his instruction anyway. The whip cracked in the air ominously.

"Better!" Joker congratulated, clapping.

-_**Yay! **__**She didn't hit anybody in the balls!**_-

_Shut up._ Joker hissed at his counterpart. Then Alice did something most unexpected to the Joker.

She smiled.

Not one of her civil smiles or formality ones, but a real genuine smile.

"Thank you." She said, sounding honestly grateful he had helped.

Joker felt his clock speed up, the need to capture her and keep her by his side growing. To hold her, have her, lock her up so only he could see her-

"Miss Alice!" a voice yelled, breaking him from his rapidly growing possessive thoughts. A soldier card ran into the tent and up to the young lady.

"Miss Alice! Lord White is franticly looking for you!" the card soldier said.

Alice sighed. Better go before Peter started another killing spree. Turning to the Joker she was surprised by the angry and tad unstable look he sported.

"Oh, well, um I better go-"

_WHOOSH-CRACK!_

Alice eyes widened as the card soldier fell down, screaming.

Joker smiled sinisterly, though his eye was harsh. Once more the whip came down, striking the card before he viciously kicked him in the throat, crushing his windpipe.

"_**Shame. He just died. Wonder how?**_" the more ominous of the Jokers said, the twisted grin could practically be heard in his voice.

"Wh-why did you do that?! He was just trying to help!" Alice cried, looking at the poor card soldier now dead, bleeding from his wounds.

"I told you; I'd do anything to keep you here with me," He said, smiling playfully as though he had not just viciously murdered anyone seconds ago.

Alice just stared at the smiling redhead who now had a crazed look in his visible eye that was focus solely on her. Right at that moment she could only think of one thing that was logical to do; run like hell.

Bolting Alice didn't get more then five feet when she heard the whip crack through the air and felt it wrap around her waist. A moment later she felt herself tugged hard back to Joker, amusement and anger deep in his eye.

"Running off like that. How rude." He pouted, uncoiling the whip.

"I'll kill anyone who tries to take you and I don't if they are your friends, family or the jester children."

Alice eyes widen not believing what she was hearing. "You'd kill children?"

"_**Yeah, so? We kill for fun anyway, so no moral issue there**_."

"Absolutely. "

_SLAP!_

Joker blinked as he felt his cheek smart, touching in wonder. Alice huffed as she retracted her hand, anger evident in her shining green-blue eyes.

"You're a callous freak who terrorizes everyone around him! Well fine, be that way Mr. Fear-Inducer! I'm leaving!" she yelled, taking the whip from the stunned Joker's hand so he couldn't use it again and tossing it.

Joker watched as she began to storm off, a panicked feeling taking hold as his counterpart screamed at him to stop her vibrated in his skull.

"Alice, wait!"

Alice whirled around, anger shining in the depths of her eyes.

"What Joker-" anything else she was going to say died in her throat from the look he was giving her.

His visible wine red eye was now molten ruby with emotions; emotions that convoyed all his feeling towards her.

Anger, frustration, desperation, desire and another emotion she couldn't quite name but caused her stomach to knot up at the overwhelming attention she was receiving from the redhead in front of her.

"A_**l**_i_**c**_e," he said as though testing her name. Alice's eyes widen; both Jokers were talking at once!

"_**A**_l_**i**_c_**e**_…" they said more pleasantly, the look in his eye intensifying.

Alice pulled back only to be followed by Joker. He moved foreword, and Alice impulsively moved back.

Back, back, back until Alice felt a wall.

Trapped.

"_**A**_l_**i**_c_**e**_…" he said in a softer voice, lowering his face to the shaking foreigner, arms firmly planted on either side of her, blocking any chance to run.

"_**W**_h_**y **_a_**r**_e _**y**_o_**u **_s_**o **_a_**f**_r_**a**_i_**d**_ o_**f **_m_**e?**_" They whispered, voices perfectly in sync, his lips hovering ever so slightly above Alice's.

"I'm not afraid." She murmured back.

Joker smiled strangely. Alice let out a small noise of surprise as Joker grabbed her and pulled closer to him, using his free hand to grab the back of Alice's head and shove their lips together.

The brunette went rigid; eyes wider than before, a deep burning embarrassment flooding her cheeks. Or at least she _hoped_ it was embarrassment.

A plethora of sensations ripple through her, so fast and so chaotic that she didn't know which she felt. It felt wrong yet she couldn't figure out why, all she knew was that she was lost in a whirlpool of emotions that gave her pleasant feelings as a haze settled around her senses.

Joker pushed harder into the kiss, his hand no longer on her arm, but instead gripping her waist tightly as he forced their bodies together.

This was Alice's signal to wake up.

She tried to yank her head back, but only met the wall, so she reached up and shoved Joker; or she tried to, but the circus master only clung tighter, shoving his tongue into Alice's mouth. The young lady let out a surprised moan and shuddered as Joker's hands moved down her sides; Alice could feel something powerful and frightening in his kiss. She squirmed a bit, bright red and afraid of the reactions her body was starting to give.

Alice tried again, feebly, to shove Joker away.

This time Joker allowed it but he didn't let go of his hold on Alice as he watched her breathe heavily; she was red and shaken and opened her mouth to try and form words but gave up.

"Good. I would be so disappointed if you feared me." Joker's voice, once more an individual, said huskily.

Before either could say another word, the small jester children ran up.

"Joker! The White Rabbit is on a rampage! Says he'll murder everyone until he finds the foreigner!"

"Hm. Okay. Come back when he's done killing everyone."

"Joker!" Alice finding her voice sounded appalled, though for once thanking Peter for being her trigger-happy stalker.

"Fine. Off you go Alice dear." Joker said moving away from her as though he had not been previously pinning her to the wall kissing her senseless.

He'd let her go. This time.

Alice wanted nothing more then to run to Peter and cling to him for dear life, regardless of how the white rabbit would take that. She needed protection from this schizophrenic circus master.

He didn't scare her. He made her wish she was afraid, at least then she could justify her need to stay away. But she wasn't. But she knew a predator when she saw one, and Joker wasn't the type to loose.

Making her way to the entrance she jerked when she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind, encasing her shoulders in strong hands. Joker stared down at her, eye gleaming.

"I'd do anything to keep you here with me," He repeated once more before lowering his head, barely kissing the shell of her ear.

"_**I**_'d _**b**_e_**c**_o_**m**_e _**y**_o_**u**_r e_**v**_i_**l**_ t_**o**_o."

Alice tore away from him before running out the tent to find the rampaging rabbit, feeling his eye on her as she got further away.

Alice quietly wondered why she felt like the devil had just confessed his love to her.

* * *

This oneshot is dedicated to Fate Pwns You who gave me this idea! I've never tried a romance before, and I gotta say; this sucks so badly!

I know absolutely know nothing about Joker, so I'm sorry if he's out of character. He just sort of struck me as the possessive crazy type. Much darker then what I normally work with.

Hope it didn't suck too badly!

Review!

E.o.S.


End file.
